


Enemy of my Enemy

by anciaa



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, I'm not sorry, Mute Neopolitan (RWBY), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anciaa/pseuds/anciaa
Summary: I've noticed a severe lack of Ruby-Neo relationships, and also I do this because fuck youfirst fanfic, reallyTakes place in an AU where Neo was never very trustful of Cinder and thus never directly helped her. Post-fall of Beacon. Also futa rubyIf I make any grammar mistakes (and you're a grammar nazi like me), feel free to correct me
Relationships: Neopolitan/Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be working on this every once in a while

Ruby and Neo hadn't been friends for long. It started when Neo crashed into Ruby's apartment after trying to kill Cinder and frantically asking the huntress to allow her to stay. Ruby, being the kind optimist she was, let her stay for a while.

Ruby's train of thought only started a few hours after she witnessed a ice-cream colored criminal in her kitchen with a pen and notepad. She wondered what the team would think, especially Yang, but she stopped regarding it after she realized she was really, really hungry.


	2. A Gracious Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo gets hungy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll use formats to make characters seem different: Ruby will be italics, Neo will be.... neo (just apostrophes), Yang'll be bold (when she shows up), i'll add different formats if i add different characters

_"Hey, Neo, you hungry?"_ Ruby asked, while cleaning up the floor of glass shards. Neo realized, she _**was**_ hungry. She hadn't eaten all day. She nodded, rather enthusiastically, and laid down on the couch.

She woke up maybe an hour later to the scent of cookies and chocolate. Sitting up, she saw a tray half-covered in cookies. _"Sorry, ate the other half."_ Ruby chuckled, handing a plate covered in cookies to Neo. She wouldn't turn down an opportunity for sugar, especially not chocolate chip cookies.

Ruby looked away for, maybe a few minutes, and turned back around to see a clear plate and a clear tray. A cookie enthusiast was what she recognized in Neo, not a criminal or an assistant to Cinder's plans.

Neo almost felt guilty that she was staying with Ruby, that she was being treated so nice by a person of whom she used to consider an enemy and a nuisance, all because of her father figure. 

She sat back and just relaxed, letting herself fall asleep again. The couch was comfy, and she was extremely tired. Ruby stood there before eventually going to bed herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried. yang terrorizing neo comes later. also i realize now this chapter is very neo-centric


	3. Terroristic Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo is scared of having a crater in her face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It must be balanced. This chapter shalt be ruby-centric. I'm not gonna do POV.... probably

Ruby woke up late into the afternoon, blinking a few times and sitting up. She went through her usual routine: shower, get food, sit down, play on Scroll for a few minutes, realize Neo exists, stare at her asleep on the couch absentmindedly, snap out of it, and return to playing on her Scroll.

Spending her allocated scroll time on talking to friends, she starts texting Yang. Upon learning she was wanting to come over and talk in person, Ruby nearly squealed, avidly encouraging her sister's idea.

Neo woke up to the sound of tapping, and rubbed her eyes. She sat up, looking at Ruby. The huntress turned back, and made a small, waving motion. She returned to texting Yang, while Neo just sat, watching her. After a few moments, she broke the silence. _"By the way, my sister's coming over."_ Neo's eyes widened, as she pulled out the notepad she'd been keeping in her back pocket. She wrote 'As in, Yang?' Ruby took a moment to read it. _"Well.. I don't have any other siblings, so yeah."_ Neo shot back in panic, holding her hands up as if to say 'don't do that'.

 _"Buttt... why not?"_ Her knowing of the Yang vs. Neo incident slipped her mind, and Neo scrawled 'Your sister hates me.' _"No she- Oh, wait. Uhh, you can hide in my closet?"_ The idea of sitting in Ruby's closet like a gremlin, wasn't too appealing to Neo, but she saw no other choice than to hide in the abysmal mess Ruby named a closet.

'Are you sure this is the best option?' Neo scrawled as she settled into the closet. _"Well... no, but why not?"_ The huntress said with a grin that would make the sun look dark, _"Plus, closets are comfy!"_

Neo sighed. What did she get herself into?

That remained to be seen. But, she heard a door open and an all-too-recognizeable-voice.

**"Sis, I'm here!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe neo go aaaaaa -yang  
> also the end got a bit neo-centric again


	4. Uncomfortably Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby realizes a bit more about Neo... especially her body
> 
> I lost progress on this FOUR FUCKING TIMES W H Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 1k hits woo

Neo woke up to the closet door sliding open, loudly. Grumbling and rubbing her eyes, she looked at Ruby. _"So, uh... Yang took the couch. So I guess you can't sleep there. But.... you could sleep on my bed! It could be like a sleepover or slumber party... but just us._ _"_ Neo looked at the Huntress incredulously, before reluctantly agreeing. Ruby grinned and hoisted her up, following it with a comment about Neo's weight. _"Jeez, you're so light."_

Ruby laid Neo down and sat on the other side of the bed. Neo closed her eyes and immediately tried to go back to that one dream she was in that she really liked. Ruby, however, pulled out her scroll and played on it for a few hours. At the totally normal hour of 3 AM, Ruby pocketed her scroll and went to sleep.

She woke up and immediately knew something was different, she felt the front of her body pressed up against something soft and warm. Her arms were wrapped around it aswell. Opening her eyes, she saw Neo's signature bicolor hair just below her chin. It took a minute, but eventually she pushed herself away from the still-asleep Neo. As she stood up and tried to make sense of what happened, her eyes began to wander back to Neo.. more specifically, her ass.

Ruby stared at it for a minute before she came to, averting her eyes and heading to the kitchen. She saw the blonde mass of hair on the couch on the way, and when she arrived, she stood for a moment wondering why she came here. She turned back and headed back to her room, sitting on the side of the bed and pulling out her Scroll.

A few hours later, Neo shifted and sat up. Ruby glanced over, with a slight wave. _"Hey."_ She just nodded and sat there, before taking out her notepad. 'I liked being cuddled, you know.' The huntress turned completely red. _"You... you were awake? Why were you just layi-"_ She was cut off by Neo putting her hand on her mouth. 'Because I wanted to.'

Ruby stopped attempting to speak, and Neo removed her hand. They sat there, Neo thinking of things to write and Ruby thinking of things to say. Against her will, Ruby blurted out, _"You have a nice ass."_ Neo chuckled silently, and continued sitting there, Ruby being embarassed about what she just said.

They sat there, before they heard a thud and a frustrated groan.

When Ruby turned toward Neo, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per Pawn's request, The R̶e̶d̶ Yellow scare will come soon
> 
> Ruby wants to know about one of the few noises Neo can make ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Also this one was a bit longer


End file.
